1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor manufacturing and, more specifically, to a method for high mobility field effect transistors.
2. Background Art
The need to remain cost and performance competitive in the production of semiconductor devices has caused continually increasing device density in integrated circuits. To facilitate the increase in device density, new technologies are constantly needed to allow the feature size of these semiconductor devices to be reduced.
The push for ever increasing device densities is particularly strong in CMOS technologies, such as the in the design and fabrication of field effect transistors (FETs). FETs are used in almost all types of integrated circuit design (i.e., microprocessors, memory, etc.) As device densities are increased, concomitant increases in electric fields result in decreased electron and hole mobility, in conflict with the desire for increased switching speed of the FETs.
Thus, there is a need for improved device structures and methods of fabrications that provide for high performance devices without negative impacts to device density.